


A Small Thumb in the Fox Pie

by PseudoFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkwardness, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Furry, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Love, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: You've finally managed to have a night alone with your special someone. Gideon Grey, a fox that you've spent a lot of time thinking about the past few days, is waiting for you in the other room. However, you still have the gut feeling that things may not work out as well as you hope...





	

**In a secluded yet fancy cottage at the edge of Bunnyburrow...**

You take a nice, long breath as your paws slide down the length of your nightgown, brushing along its frilly blue edges. _Looks subtle... but not overly subtle... right?_ For a lanky, misshapen lioness such as yourself, even finding standard casual clothes that fit is a struggle. This attempt at a seductive outfit, picked up in a crowded and sleazy district in downtown Zootopia, has managed boost your confidence for once. Your normally frizzy white fur even looks pretty against the bits of bright lace.

You glance once again at the bathroom mirror, having to lean quite a bit since it was made for those rabbits, hares, and other short mammals that live around here. Your eyes dance along the smooth fabric. _It looks inviting but not too inviting. Plenty of felines go for something too direct, but the 'courtesan' type look can knock 'em dead._

You cough anxiously, still watching your figure in the mirror. The bathroom looks plain enough, with the bed-and-breakfast where you're standing being on the cheap side. Yet the comparative niceness of the mirror would suck up your attention even if you only wanted to wash your paws. You close your eyes and feel your ruby-red lipstick on your face as well as the smooth lotions slid along your legs and arms. "Alright, come on now," you mutter, "the longer I look in the damn mirror, the more I'll revert to thinking of myself as a tall sack of potatoes with fur around it."

 _Be positive about yourself at least once, girl!_ You slide open your eyes just a little bit and hold your paws along the top of your nightgown. You resist staring at your hips and belly and try to think happy thoughts, focusing on the pretty tassels and other things on your outfit that you know your fox will love to see.

Gideon Grey, for his part, surely has a bunch of insecurities to deal with himself. You ponder how he barely has some kind of reference point for felines in general, let alone the specifics for your peculiarly white colored tribe from the outskirts of Zootopia. In talking to him over the past few dates, he admitted to only being familiar with the hapless former Mayor Lionheart as well as an obscure classmate back in his school days, but the fox got so infatuated with your feline charms so quickly that he clearly knew better than to stereotype.

You think back to how he fell straight into a devoted affectionate mode the moment he saw you. His charming words and appealing confidence went beyond his simpleton, 'good country mammal' appearance that others couldn't look past. _Immediately leaping out of his slow-moving delivery van and clutching me in his arms, cleaning off my face as he called for help, and murmuring in his determined voice that I would be just fine... right after that terrible car accident..._ Gideon had snatched your heart almost immediately. The sneaky fox hasn't given it back since.

It felt like just a moment ago that you'd first stepped into this strange city-state of rabbits and hares. Before getting into a small bus four days ago, you'd only seen in the flesh something like eleven prey mammals your entire life. It seemed like fate that had brought you to one particular hole-in-the-wall restaurant for a bite to eat. Whatever idiot had run you off the road, it was Gideon's compassion that had put you on the metaphorical path that you'd be waiting for. _Vowing right by my side in that emergency clinic, locking eyes with me as the hares' needles went into both of your arms, to watch over me..._ He'd more than kept that promise.

Nonetheless, the anticipation of finally, well, consummating your relationship with the handsome fox in just a few minutes fills your senses with mixed emotions. _Messy! I look nice-ish, but spot after spot of my fur is too damn messy!_ Your paws move up to your frizzy fur under your arms as you sigh. Sadly, brushes, conditioners, shampoos, and the like in Bunnyburrow have failed miserably in meeting your needs. "All of these curls," you whisper, pressing your forehead upon the mirror, "and so many scratches and bruises on me still... what the hell does Grey see in such an awkward girl?"

You take another breath, and you twist over towards the door. You make as if to punch the mirror for a moment, pressing your lips together as you manage to keep calm. _Enough of this, seriously! I'm fine. I'm more than fine._ You just have to silence those pestering little voices in your head that have kept you shy and in the corner for years and years. Your days of watching as the stereotypical bombshell-ish girls hooked-up with terribly fake 'bad boys' are over. You're prepared to go all the way with a good-hearted guy that wants something lasting.

Making your way out of the bathroom, stepping across a tiny hallway and up to the door to a small bedroom, a bright smile covers your entire face. Your special fox awaits you. _What more can I want?_ You can feel yourself already blushing as you think about what you have planned. _So what about those whorish girls and their 'bad boys' way back out of Bunnyburrow?_

"And there you are," you murmur in a low, hopefully seductive voice as you step inside. Your eyes drink in the atmosphere. Shifting your gaze around from the big brown candles to the massive purplish-red bed sitting in the middle of the room, the bowls of cinnamon-flavored potpourri smell so amazing. Your smile builds as you stick out a paw and point over at the object of your affections: that amazing fox and his amazing features.

"Sure right, here as heck is where I am," Grey replies, moving down along the bed-sheets ever so slowly. He awkwardly slips on a curve in the fabric. The fox makes a nervous smile and keeps going. He looks up with you with those immense eyes of his, such tenderness and sweetness shining off of them.

"There's no hurry or anything, Gideon," you say, "and it's all about... exploring." You can hardly imagine any other guy looking this devoted. Both of you have confessed to barely having a clue about sex, but there seems to be no way that this can go really wrong.

You silently rub your paws on his shoulders, moving along his thick fur. Your body curls all around his without a second to even think, your attention focused on brushing against his back. His fur looks brighter and more colorful than usual, no doubt having used some beauty product recommended to him by one of the wannabe rabbit Casanovas working at his bakery.

"Yes," you mutter, nudging your face against his cheek. He gently rubs against the front of your dress as your paws keep on sliding, going up to the back of his head. You move them on over atop his head, massaging by his ears as the fox seems to try his best not to moan with pleasure.

"Oh, there ain't nothin' like you," he whispers, his tail flipping over and touching one of your legs. You lay a trail of soft kisses along Gideon's neckline. He closes his eyes and slowly breathes out. Both of your arms pull him close into a deeper embrace, and his smile grows even wider.

"Oh, you big lug, I wish you'd just admit that you crave being cuddled," you remark, making him blush profusely. You bring out your claws a bit to softly dig into his body, moving them down onto his back once again and then over to his belly and chest. His front paws, measured and cautious in their movements, draw spirals upon the front of your nightgown.

Not even a cheesy Ewe2 song could sound that trite and melodramatic as what you just said, you think, but a great many dreams over the past several days have really come true for you. His paws slide down your sides as your kisses upon his neck become more and more messy. Your tongue slips over his cheeks a little bit, making the fox giggle.

You feel coated with his fluffy aura of total bliss. In his eyes, he has found a bewitching seductress with talented skills, especially just how tall and wide you stand. He can't put into words how much he enjoys being enveloped by a larger lover, experiencing something new and exotic for him. You know that. He knows that.

Gideon abruptly pulls up your nightgown, but he looks out at you anxiously as he hesitates, making sure that you want him to proceed. His begging face seems so unbelievably cute, especially with his wonderful eyes. "As you wish," you playfully say in a mock-fancy voice, and Gideon takes the blue fabric right off of you.

You pant a bit, feeling pangs of nervousness with your now-naked body totally exposed, and you lean back as the fox positions himself on top of you. Sweat starts to drip off of his face. Both of you pause nervously.

"I love you," you finally murmur, running your right hand along his cheek. He doesn't hesitate for even a second, pressing his head down. Your lips meet. Pleasure shoots through both of you, tongues dancing.

He breaks the kiss to nudge his head down, slobbering along your neck. You let out a soft whine as he reaches your breasts, lips pressing against your skin. He's not holding back in the slightest. With his paws brushing against your sides, making sure that your bodies have locked, the fox suckles your chest for what feels like years and years. Your mind seems to float off into the distance from the total bliss.

"You like suckling from big girls? Really tall and strong girls?" you taunt Gideon, your breaths filled with pleasure soaked gasps. You sense his paws pushing along your belly over to that most important area between your legs.

"I'll show you _strong_ ," he murmurs back as his face slides in between your breasts, "I'm a predator too, after all. Power is in my _dunnah_." His tongue flicking against your nipples perfectly, you sense his paws brushing against your needy slit for the first time. You are, without a doubt, getting soaked. You groan with total abandonment at the pleasure.

"Oh, you... you're something else..." you moan, giggling when Gideon's lips slurp against your belly and lick your navel.

Emotions dripping off of his face, as well as yours, you feel the weirdest sense of pride as he gazes upon everything between your legs. Your exotic nature has to have brought him to a new sensual high. His paws idly brush up and down along your thighs for a moment.

As Gideon would put it in one of those awkward sports metaphors of his, it's crunch time. Neither of you know how some kind of actual penetration will go. You can count the number of previous sexual experiences you've had in total on just one paw, and the fox is no different. His tail flops along your legs, stroking your body, as his lips meet your wet slit. He tries nothing more than a simple kiss.

Then another.

And then yet another.

He steps upwards suddenly, his body lifted above yours as you lie upon the massive bed, and you know that he feels like he can hardly wait another second. You close your eyes for a second, breathing in steadily. He wants to go all the way. There's no way that he couldn't.

"Now, uh, guess you may be wonderin' 'bout," Gideon begins, and you open your eyes once again, "all this terms of 'fitting'." He shifts his head to the side a bit, his expression dripping with anxiety. "I think I can say that--"

"That what?" you say, trying to look down Gideon's body. _Hold on a moment here..._ He seems totally slender and smooth with no parts attached on him, looking like a little toy doll or a department store mannequin. _Uh... why the hell didn't I notice this a second ago? And what the hell is going on?_

"I managed to track down some ol' ex-library books 'n the like goin' into fox parts and all of its stuff downstairs, though I ain't sure 'bout felines since I couldn't find that stuff, but," he says, realizing that he's begun to trail off. He clears his throat. "The point is that well, whatever happens, I'll be gentle." He lets out anxious breaths as he notices how confused you look. "You'll be overcome a bit, maybe, when it swells up, but--"

"Hey, there," you suddenly mutter, leaning up a bit and pointing.

"What?" he asks, his features turning towards complete confusion.

"Oh, _there's_ your dick," you remark, a paw brushing up against his belly and pointing between his legs.

"Uh, yes," he mutters, blinking rapidly, "I have a dick."

"It was so small that I couldn't see it at first! Sorry about that," you say, not even putting a single second of thought into your words.

"Okay?" Gideon's voice got even fainter than the air-conditioning noises from the hotel ceiling. "So, I'm, uh, not sure if now--"

"If we get _scientific_ ," you interject, and you immediately regret that choice of words but you resolve to keep going, "you're like four feet tall or so even if you're heavier than average, right?" You take a gulp, your paw anxiously rubbing against your knees. The area between your own legs feels a lot drier than you'd like it to be. "The average lion, like I've told you, stands like over six feet tall and weighs over two-hundred pounds. Maybe way more than that? Since you're a fox, well--"

"You know, you ain't havin' to, ah... please don't harp on it." Gideon holds his face against his chest, paws out, in shame.

You shift over to his side, caressing his back and brushing your head against his neck. You try to put on a soothing tone of voice. "Gideon, look, there's nothing wrong with you! I just expected it to look different! It's fine!"

"Whatever," he groans, "just... we ain't needin' to talk 'about another word of this..."

You stammer, not saying anything back, as you witness tears sloshing down onto his chest after they flow off of his face. Your mind feels blank, the emotional soup inside of you making things incredibly hard.

"There's nothing wrong about being only three inches!"

Gideon makes something like a set of light chirps, like a downtrodden bird, and he curls up into a ball upon the bed, breaking from your embrace. He shifts over to the opposite side of the bed. Your thoughts are in a clouded mess at the moment. _This is bad. This is really bad._

"Sweetheart," you say, looking up at the ceiling and lying flat on your back, "you need to know something."

"What?" Gideon bursts out in a mixture of sadness and anger, clapping his paws against his chin as he glares at the floor.

"You can still keep going, you know?" you say, "it still fits. 'Tab A' will slid right nicely into 'Slot B' if you try it." You pause, knowing that you're talking in an unenthusiastic monotone, and you creep over on all fours upon the bed.

Gideon begins, "It--" He lets out a groan as you reach across from behind his back and start stroking his flat length. It inflates back from its one and a half inch slumber into its three inch glory. Gideon's face contorts, pleasure rippling across it, and his paws shiver.

"When I said 'I love you'," you murmur into the fox's left ear before giving it a nice slurp from top to bottom, a paw dancing up the fox's member, "I meant that I really did care about you. Just because I'm a feline doesn't mean that I don't find 'mating for life' appealing too."

"Of course," murmurs the fox. Gideon turns his head over, and you kiss once again. Your paws curl against the tip of his erection as your lips messily rub against his. After just a moment, he rubs down your belly over to your slit, and you feel ready to go once again. You break the kiss first, seeing him smile widely. You smile back.

"This time, with feeling," you awkwardly joke, pulling your body to the side. You position yourself over him with your eyes locking against his as his small yet throbbing length nudging right underneath your soaking wet slit. He's sitting up at full attention, his mouth open with his tongue hanging out.

You close your eyes as your prepare to ride your handsome, horny fox just as he should be pleased. You let out a deep moan, pressing downwards. His paws brush up to your breasts as his body shivers in pleasure. Amazing sensations fly through your mind as well as you take him in. "Oh, yes," Gideon groans.

Finally, sliding all the way downwards, you feel his whole length pulsing inside of your flesh. Gideon's face buries against your neck. You simply groan. He drools upon your bare skin as your fingers grip the back of his shoulders. You slide yourself upwards ever so slowly. "Oh, God!" you call out.

You can't believe it. Despite everything, you feel more than ready. Your foxy admirer has got you gripped closely, he's crying out in total bliss, and you just love it. Your body shifts off of the fox, prepared for another passionate pump. "Oh, Gideon-- baby-- I'm ready for a long, full, night of--"

"Holy!" Gideon suddenly screams out, and you feel your senses being overcome by something like a strong flash. It all barely makes sense. You hear the fox muttering some nonsense, but it's like you can't respond.

You blink. You hold your hands up, wiggling your paws together. It all seems like an out of body experience for a moment.

"What?" you mutter, looking down. You see Gideon panting loudly, his paws rubbing up and down against his face. His now limp erection, already flaccid, flops over upon his thighs as the fox lays prostrate upon the bed. "Oh, you have..." You look down at yourself, seeing a few scattered drops of white film dripping out from between your legs but nothing of real consequence. "You have got to be... really..." You could collect all these drops in a teaspoon and not even come close to filling it.

Gideon makes something like a light coughing sound. You glare over at him as his eyes shut and a low, buzz-saw-like snoring sound begins. His body curls over to the side, brushing up against the bed's fluffy pillows. Even in an unconscious state, his senses seem to reject you completely.

"You lasted less than thirty seconds? And you're now dead asleep?"

The fox opens his mouth, but he doesn't say anything back. Instead, a terrible noise, sounding like a rusty car without tires being slowly dragged a few feet on solid asphalt, bursts out. A little glob of snot slips out of his nose for good measure.

_"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Not too long later, in a nice area a stone's throw away from the middle of Bunnyburrow...**

You lean your head back into the chair, paws tapping idly on the steering wheel. You see the two fat foxes walking out onto the sidewalk, and you scowl, eyes burning into their bodies. Gideon and his partner, a bunny by the apt name of Claude, talk to each other about something that makes them both laugh. You know that it has to be another canid in-joke, crammed with racial slurs and crude references, that any sensible mammal would find disgusting rather than the least bit humorous.

Beside you, Judy Hopps fiddles with the car's air conditioning. You look over at her once again. She has on a knowing smile. You smile right on back.

Meanwhile, the idiotic fox and his rabbit lackey bump hips together. As they finishing packing a massive table into the back of their delivery van, Gideon spies a clump of pastry bits by the bumper. Your eyes narrow as you witness the fox cram the gooey piece into his overstuffed mouth. It just makes you completely ill.

You take off your sunglasses, placing them on the dashboard. You then lean your head to the side, glancing at the various bolts, nuts, wrenches, and other tools lying in the backseat. Judy turns down the car's radio and nods in your direction.

For their part, the morons gesture at each other far in front of you and both get into their dingy van. You barely breathe as your eyes grow wide. Gideon shoves his key into the ignition, hits the gas, and it only takes a moment for justice to be done.

The wheels spin about helplessly in the air while thick smoke pours out of the engine. The van looking a lot like a big, ugly turtle whimpering on its back, you gaze with raw delight as the two idiots swear up a storm. Their paws bang over and over against the glass as they scamper around, finally falling out of the window after they unbuckle their seat belts.

The van had made its way out onto the gravel street and right over the nearby sidewalk so perfectly that it'd managed a complete flip onto the nearby embankment. As Gideon watches with horror as the colorful fillings of ruined pies leak out from the smashed windows, you let yourself burst out torrents of laughter. It all seemed to vivid to be a movie yet too perfectly planned to be truly real. Yet the fox cried out in despair as a huge chunk of metal fell off of the upturned van all the same.

"What did I tell you?" Judy remarks, grinning from cheek to cheek, "just 'make it look like an accident'."

The rabbit reaches to the gear shift, her body aglow with happiness, and it all seems so contagious. You wink back. The sunglasses come back on, and Judy revs up the engine-- ready to take you both back home to Zootopia.

Filling your confident smile with your feline fangs, you murmur, "it's called a hustle, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> This is a mutated version of a story that I've been mulling over for a while, and I hope that this new version works. I originally conceived this in a whole other context in terms of another fandom. I think that this revamped pieced is pretty nice, especially since it allows me to poke fun at a particular ship as well. Once again, thanks for reading.


End file.
